


[podfic] For the Both of Us

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The first time Armistice kills Wyatt, she’s just waiting for Armistice to do it.
Relationships: Armistice/Wyatt (Westworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] For the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Both of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137969) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 

> Author's note: Content notes: Although I've tagged "Major character death," it's consistent with canon -- that is, characters "die" and then come back to life almost immediately.
> 
> -
> 
> I can't believe there isn't any Westworld podfic yet?! Let's jump start this.

****  
  
Download: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/uiu3ji2rn3diw9l/Westworld%20For%20the%20Both%20of%20Us.mp3?dl=0) (6.89 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:14:43

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to longwhitecoats for having a blanket permission statement!


End file.
